The day they died
by Laurially
Summary: Fabian recieves a phone call that flips his life upside down... UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own HOA or its characters =)**

**Fabian's POV**

"Fabian! Phone call!" Trudy's sweet voice rang through the house. I got up off my bed and headed down the hall to the phone.

"Thanks" I mouthed as I took the phone. She did her signiture Trudy smile and walked back into the kitchen. The voice on the other end of the phone was flat and emotionless.

"Fabian Rutter?" The man asked sounding rather serious.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked. The answer turned my face white.

"It's the police, Mr Rutter you may want to sit down" I did what he said and took a seat in the armchair that sat next to the phone "I am sorry to have to tell you this but Your mother and sister were murdered last night by your father who then comitted scuicide **(A/N I know thats spelt worng so lay off plz) **to escape from further punishment" OH MY GOD

"P-please tell me th-this is j-just someone playing a r-realy sick j-joke" I knew it wasnt, I could tell by the way the man talked.

"I am very sorry" I put the phone down and felt the anger burn up inside of me. I burst into my room where Mick was sat eating a banana. He looked at me worriedly.

"Whats up man?" I didnt reply instead I went over to my bedside table and picked up the picture of me and my Dad. I ripped it out of its frame, tore it in half and threw it in the bin. "Fabian?" I looked at him and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I ran out of the room and through the front door into the pouring rain. I darted off towards the woods to try and settle down, but I knew it wouldnt work. My Mum and little sister were dead and it was my dads doing. She was seven years old, she was so sweet and happy all of the time, it wasnt her time to go.I heard voices calling my name and noticed that I was sitting not far from the main road. I looked out to where the voices were and saw Mick, Amber and Nina. Nina was halfway across the road when I heard screeching tyres come flying down. She must not of noticed for she had not yet moved very much. Without thinking I ran out onto the road. I grabbed Nina and jumped out of the way of the car. Mick and Amber were staring in terror as me and Nina lay on the pavement side by side.

"Are you ok?" I asked standing up and holding out my hand to help her up. She took it and instead of answering she hugged me REALLY tight. Amber and Mick came running over to us.

"NINA NINA NINA! be. more. CAREFUL!" Amber shouted as she walked over to us. Nina let go of me and hugged her friend before turning back to me.

"THANKYOU!" She hugged me again and said "You saved my life!" It finally hit me. My Mum, my Dad and my sister. My face dropped from a smile to a VERY big frown as a tear rolled down my face.

"Dude?" Mick asked. Nina looked up at my face as she was still hugging me and her smile slowly faded to. "What happened? First your all happy, then you pick up the phone and your all sad and angry? You barged in to our room and ripped up your ONLY picture of you and your Dad and binned it!"

"That was pretty dumb" Amber said quietly, but still loud enough for us to hear.

"C-can we j-just go back? T-trudy will be missing us" I started to walk back to the house with the others. the second we got in to the house I walked into the common room and plopped down onto an empty chair. Everyone stared at me.

"Where have you been Rutter? Did wittle Fabian miss his Mummy?" Jerome said in a mocking voice, I HATE him right now!

"Or did your Daddy want a hug?" Alfie joined in in a baby voice. Jerome was just about to say something else when I stood up.

"SHUT UP! When are you going to learn that your STUPID jokes arent FUNNY!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Awww, Wittle Fabians angwy coz he know it twue?" Jerome said in a baby voice. He just crossed the line.

"NO! Fabian is angry because the police just called him to say that his Dad murdered his Mum and little sister and then comitted suicide!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Aww good one Fabian, you nearly had us there" Mick said between laughs. I ran out of the room crying silently and slammed my bedroom door. "Wait... He was serious?"

"That explains the picture... OH MY GOD! When I thanked him for saving my life it must have really hit him..." I Heard many footsteps coming closer to my room. Nina was the first through the door, followed by everyone else, and ran over and smeared me in a hug.

"Woah woah woah wait! YOU SAVED NINAS LIFE?" Patricia shouted. Everyone looked between Nina and me.

"Yes, yes he did" Amber said before me or Nina could say anything. "It was SO sweet!" Everyone rolled there eyes and turned to Mick knowing he'd also been there.

"Long story short, Nina didnt see the speeding car and Fabian pushed her out of the way" All the girls aww'd and hugged me again whil Alfie and Jerome just looked at me in disbelief.

"Fabian did something that envolves, speed, strength AND bravery?" Jerome asked. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head a little.

"Get used to it Jerome, looks like I'll be staying here with you for Christmas break" His face dropped completely.

"Hey Alfie, can I stay with you this Christmas?" I couldnt help but smile a bit.

"Fabian are you gonna be okay?" Mick looked at me with a half smile.

"Yeah, I've got all the family I'll ever need right here" I smiled. It was true, they were my family. Trudy is like a mother to me and the others are my brothers and sisters, and they always will be.

I hope you liked it, please R&R xx


	2. Quick AN Please Read!

So I have been asked to continue this story, so I PROMISE I will as soon as I get some ideas for it!

~Lol~


	3. Chapter 2 - The funeral

**I would like to give a MASSIVE shoutout to an anonymous reviewer who gave me a few ideas to continue this story with! Thankyou SO much! With out you I wouldn't be updating right now!**

**I do NOT own HOA. Enjoy! **

**_**

_Fabian's POV_

It's been a week since they died and I'm taking it better than I thought, but I still feel as though a part of me died with them.

I'm sat here, in the church, while the Vicor says a prayer for them.

Mick, Nina and the others were all going to meet me at the reception after the funeral so I wouldn't be by myself at all.

We - Me, family and close friends - followed the three coffins outside to the large grave.

It was big enough so that they could all be buried together and in peace.

"Anyone who has any final words, please step forward"

I took a small step towards the three coffins and looked around me. Everyone was looking at me with tears in there eyes and apolagetic faces

"All though there is nothing anyone can do to change what happened, I still can't believe it did. Because they're gone. And there's nothing that can bring them back. But when I say they're gone, they're not, only phyically. They will always be present in my heart and thoughts, and I'm sure the same applies for you all aswell. They weren't perfect, who is? But they were always there when I needed them, and I will be forever grateful for that"

I watched as they lowered them into the ground and threw the first handful of soil onto the coffins.

As I turned to leave, I couldn.t help but feel that someone was watching me. I glanced around me and saw nothing but a rustling bush. I decided it would be best not to go over to it, but I was still curious.

I took one last glance at the grave and walked to the taxi waiting by the church.

What's going on? I'll have to talk to Nina and the others at the reception. That is, if I make it there alive...

**_  
>What do you think? I really hope you enjoyed it! More soon!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 - The chase

**I do not own HOA! 3 xxx**

_Nina's POV_

We've been at the funeral reception for about twenty minutes and everyone has arrived. Everyone but Fabian.

My phone started vibrating and I opened it to see a picture of Fabian on the screen.

I hit answer and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hey Fabian. Where are you?"

"I-I'm in the taxi. But there's a black SUV chasing us. The dirvers had to step on it and take a different route to trying and lose them. The problem is, the guys in the car are shooting at us. I don't think it's safe to stay in the cab so I'm getting out at the forest just ahead. I'll try and get there ASAP" And then the call ended.

OH MY GOD!

"You alright?" Mck asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don't think Fabian is"

"What do you mean? Where's Fabian?" I heard his tone of voice bcome urgent and I glanced around us.

"Come on, let's get the others and I'll explain everything" With a nod, we parted ways to round up our friends before sitting at one of the tables that had been set up.

"What's up?" Jerome asked.

"Fabian just called me..."

"And...?" Alfie urged.

"And he's being shot at by a bunch of guys in a black SUV" I finished.

All eyes were fixed on me, mouths agape.

"Then what are we still doing here? Lets _go_!" Mick stated.

"He said he's gonna try and get here through the woods"

"The woods? What the hell is wrong with him? Everyone knows that if you're in a bad situation, you don't go into the _woods!_" Alfie cried

"But atleast the SUV can't follow him in"

"Nina, call him" Mara said, trying to appear calm, but it was obvious that she was far from it.

I obeyed quickly, taking out my phone and dialling Fabians number

It rung and rung, and just before I thought about hanging up, he answered.

"H-hello?" He asked, taking deep and quick breaths.

"Fabian, where are you?"

"N-Nina. I'm-" pause"I'm down the road from-" Pause "From the reception"

"Get in here. Now." I stated

The line went dead and I pulled it away from my ear.

"He's down the road. He sounds _really_ out of breath" I told the others, placing my phone on the table.

"Is he alright?" Patricia demanded.

"Why don't you ask him?" I replied, glancing towards the door where I saw him walk - scratch that, limp in. His face red, chest moving quickly to keep up with his breath, he waslked towards us slowly.

"Dude, what happened?" Mick asked.

"Taxi - SUV - Guns - Woods - Running - Here" He was struggling to talk, breath still coming out in pants and he foundhis way to the empty chair at the table.

I passed him a glass of water and he took it gratefully, nodding his thanks to me.

Getting his breath back, he spoke quietly, glancing around him as he did.

"I don't think my Dad did this..."

"What do you mean?" Amber asked, though it was obvious that she did know. We all did. But maybe if no one said it outloud, it wasn't the truth.

"Someone murdered my family" And there it was.

**Sorry it's pretty short, but, yeah. Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you have time and let me know what you think! xx**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION. **

**IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE IT THEN LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME.**

I haven't had the inspiration to write anything HOA related for two years, so this is me finally making it official that I will not be returning to this story.  
>Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story, it really has meant the world to me.<p>

And I guess if this is my last chance I might as well say it;  
><strong>SIBUNA<strong>

**-L**


End file.
